


Just a Moment's Peace

by baiku (KasMuna)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alt Modes, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Seaside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasMuna/pseuds/baiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Soundwave have taken the whole menagerie of Decepticon Mini-Cassettes with them for a small trip to the calm nature. Usual big family shenanigans go about until someone approaches from the sea to disrupt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment's Peace

A rare and definitely an odd sight. The Air Commander of Decepticons on ground and in his alt mode. But what made the sight particularly odd was the small flock of winged Cassetticons on him. They were scattered across his frame, Laserbeak, Ratbat and Garboil on his right wing, Buzzsaw and Wingthing on the left, both teams quiet and seemingly just resting on their place. Everyone else on the jet were quiet, the exception being Squawktalk sitting in the middle, right on Starscream’s air brake where he could be quickly catapulted away if his speech turned too irritating for everyone.  
But for now his chatter was tolerable, his talking partners actually resting under the wings.

Whereas the winged cassettes rested on Starscream, some of the others were below him. Rumble talked back to Squawktalk, laying on his back next to the Seeker’s nosecone. Most of the words and languages that the bird used were over the purple cassette’s head, but he tried his best to keep up and reply here and there. Frenzy rest directly underneath Starscream, actually napping with his face against the grass, not bothered by the noises around him.   
Both of the jaguars laid under the wing occupied by three fliers, not sleeping but watching the surroundings. Ravage gazed towards the cliff, Howlback taking care of the forest’s edge. While the drop was long, the black cat could easily hear if anything were to crawl up or fly from that direction.

Soundwave was with the rest of the Cassetticons, not far away from the first bunch. The ones he watched over were busy spending their energy brawling and destrying the grass and some unfortunate plantage under their way. Enemy meddled his power with Beastbox, who somehow was able to keep the tabs pretty even despite being stronger. That made their carrier smile beneath his mouthplate, the apeformer cassette was usually far worse with his self-control.  
At the tape deck’s feet was Slugfest, his body pressed against Soundwave’s toes. The other dinosaurformer had just left his side, now making way to the jet and the Cassetticons there.

After reaching Starscream, Overkill brushed his snout against the Seeker’s nosecone and let out a small non-threatening growl. He was answered with a tilt of a wing, small enough that Buzzsaw and Wingthing merely tilted themselves against the movement and corrected their posture again when the wing moved back.   
After the gesture, the white and blue t-rex crawled under the wing and curled up to rest there. Apparently Overkill had gotten hot in the sun, and wanted a more shaded place to nap.

Enemy started to get tired and so called the match a tie, Beastbox seemed cool with that and Soundwave made a note to give some extra to the purple ape when they got back. The other cassette came over to him, whining to be let inside his chest compartment, of course Soundwave allowed that and soon Enemy was inside of him, happily in tape form.  
Beastbox went on to bother Slugfest, wanting to sit on their carrier’s feet now. The stegosaur was reluctant at first, snarling at the ape but Soundwave suggested for Beastbox to sit on his lap instead. Unfortunately the purple cassette wanted to sit on his feet so he insistently pushed Slugfest away. Hurt and angry the yellow dino charged towards his brother, but was scooped up into his carrier’s arms before impact. Even though Slugfest struggled at first, the blue and white mech’s soothing pets worked in calming him down and the stegosaur decided to take his place on Soundwave’s lap.

Next to Starscream, Rumble had gotten bored with trying to keep up with the eagle’s chatter and had crawled next to his twin. The purple cassette poked at Frenzy lazily for a moment, then called him names and soon fell asleep, his hand still on Frenzy’s helm.  
It took Squawktalk a while to realize that he had lost his speaking partner, but when he did, he turned to bother Ratbat. The purple flier wasn’t too anxious to start talking so he just stayed quiet, ignoring the babbling birdformer. Getting no response, Squawktalk moved onto another target, this time Buzzsaw. Luckily for him, the orange condor was now in the mood to talk and thus occupied Squawktalk nicely.

Soon Ravage noticed something at the sea, some kind of boat heading for the shore below the cliff. He quickly alerted Starscream, Soundwave was naturally already aware due to their link. The Seeker made a radar scan to determine whether it was a human or Transformer nearing them. Unfortunately the boat turned out to be Seaspray. Starscream calmly explained that they should leave, a combat wasn’t wanted nor smart right now.  
Soundwave got up and asked for Slugfest and Beastbox to enter him, both of them agreed and transformed, flying into the mech’s chest compartment. The fliers on Starscream’s wings got off of him and ready for flight. Overkill went to wake up the sleeping twins and after that, crawled out from the shelter of Starscream’s wing.

Ravage and Howlback were also commanded into Soundwave, his carrying capability was then reached so the rest would have to fly by themselves or sit in Starscream’s cockpit. Only Frenzy wanted to do so, having just been woken up from his long nap. The cockpit wasn’t often used for transportation due to being so spacious for cassettes and the fact that they were going to fly around a lot, which wasn’t too comfortable for either a cassette nor Starscream.  
Now ready, the company departed. Seaspray was left staring after a Seeker on the sky, Soundwave flying next to him and a bunch of birds, a bat, a thing, a dinosaur and a humanoid cassette flying after. The Autobot decided to just report his sighting since the Decepticons were already flying away.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://baiku.tumblr.com/post/78732090365/  
> Please reblog the original if you so wish


End file.
